


Burnt Bridges

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt Bridges

**Author's Note:**

> For the one million words weekend challenge: fortune cookies
> 
> Fortune : burnt bridges are the hardest to cross.

Catherine stands at the door of the palace, mouth dry, heart hammering. All the times she's dreamed of this, dreamed of a reunion with Steve, they've been the stuff of movie fantasies, all "An Officer and a Gentleman" where he sweeps her off her feet and carries her away and long months of separation are forgotten with a kiss. 

 

Catherine knows real life doesn't work like that. 

 

Sure, Steve's a loyal man, and they were together for a long time. Even if he rarely said the words, she never doubted his feelings for her. 

 

That said, she knows he was affected more than he ever let on by his mother's death, all the more so when Doris had resurfaced very much alive. He has abandonment issues and trust issues and Catherine is all too aware that she's left him twice now, lied to him even more than that. 

 

She loves him. She knows that. She knows that he loves her. Or at least he did. 

 

She just doesn't know if that's enough to get her across the bridges she did a pretty good job of burning. 

 

She doesn't know, but she knows she'll never forgive herself if she doesn't try. 

 

Taking a deep breath, she pushes the door open and steps inside.


End file.
